1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for generation and execution of configurable bookmarks. More particularly, the present invention relates to the generation and execution of bookmarks having one or more variables and/or commands associated therewith, thereby enabling a single bookmark to function differently in different contexts.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has recently become a popular information resource for even the most unsophisticated computer user. The popularity of the Internet as an information source is due, in part, to the vast amount of available information that can be downloaded by almost anyone having access to a computer and a connection. However, the enormous amount of information that is available on the Internet can make it difficult to locate specific information on a given topic.
While the amount of information accessible via the Internet is daunting, users often return to the same website on a regular basis. In order to reduce the time it takes to access a given website, a user may choose to create a readily-accessible link to the website by adding a “bookmark” to a bookmark list. A bookmark is a saved hyperlink to a website or web page. By adding a link to a website or web page to the user's bookmark list, the user may quickly and easily return to the website or web page via the saved link.
Generally, bookmarks are “hard-coded,” i.e., the bookmark executes in the same mariner each time it is selected. By selecting a particular bookmark, the user is taken to the same web page every time the user selects that bookmark. The user must therefore create a new bookmark for each new location they would like to save a link to. Although existing bookmarking techniques work well, there are continuing efforts to develop improved bookmarking techniques and functionalities.